The Mysterious Mistletoe
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Andy/Sharon Mistletoe


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Andy/Sharon + Mistletoe_

It was there, just staring at Sharon while she worked, green and taped high above her door, making Sharon glance over to it every now and then while she was supposed to be working. There were decorations everywhere because of Christmas, but this she hadn't put up. She wouldn't have. Sharon looked away from it again, pressing her lips tightly together as she forced herself not to think about it. It required no attention. If Sharon didn't look at it, it might as well have not even been there.

But it was.

Sharon dropped her pen down on her desk and pushed her chair back. She knew exactly who had put it there. It had to be Andy. Of all the places it could have been hung, all the doorways, all the entrances, it ended up at one of her doors. Sharon reached up to take the offending piece of decoration down, but it was out of her reach. Of course, Sharon thought to herself, because it wouldn't be enough to just hang it up inside her office; it needed to be hard for her to remove it herself.

Sharon looked over her shoulder to one of her visitor chairs and then walked over to it and slid it over to the door. She pushed it up against her door and then lifted one foot on it, testing it out. She almost stepped up but decided to remove her heels; quickly she stepped out of her black stilettos. Then, with one hand on the door and the other on the chair, Sharon stepped up. The added height put her at eye level with the green object taped to the wall with multiple pieces of tape.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly answered, "Use the other door," already scratching off the tape that didn't want to be removed from the wall.

A moment later, Sharon heard the door open and looked over her shoulder, catching Andy (of course) staring at her, mouth hung open. She cleared her throat and he snapped his eyes up to hers, fumbling on his words as he licked his lips. "Uh. Captain, Sharon... Captain. Uhm." His eyes dropped down again before he quickly forced himself to look into her eyes instead.

Sharon found herself flushing at this. Having him look into her eyes made her blood rush in a way that even him obviously checking her out didn't. It was more intense, more than just him admiring her body. She was used to that. This, the way he looked at her, she still wasn't used to.

"Yes, Andy?" she finally asked, breaking eye contact to continue what she was doing.

"Uhm." She heard him stepping closer after the door closed. "I just came to drop this off," he said as something landed on her desk softly.

"Thank you," she said. She pulled off a piece of tape and then shook her finger, trying to get it off.

"Here," Andy said, taking Sharon's hand into his.

Sharon almost lost her balance when she felt the unexpected touch. Andy quickly steadied her, his hand on her hip, gripping tightly. "Thank you," Sharon said, looking down at him, her heart racing from almost falling, having him still touch her, and from the way he was looking into her eyes again.

Andy licked his lips and then slowly removed his hand from the captain's hip and the tape from her hand. "No problem." He glanced over to what Sharon had been busying herself with before going back to look at Sharon. "How about you get down and let me help you?"

Because Sharon was truly doubting her ability to stay balanced at the moment, she agreed. Andy helped her down and then went to her desk and grabbed a pair of scissors. Why hadn't she thought to do that? She stayed at the door to put her shoes on as he cut it down for her. Andy had it off her wall before she even had her first shoe on.

Sharon looked up at Andy as his eyes inspected what was in his hand. "Mistletoe," he said flatly. "Really?"

"Really?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow, her tone both accusing and questioning.

"I never would have guessed this was something you would hang up in your office," he said, stepping closer to her.

Sharon slipped her second shoe on and then looked at Andy, confused. "I didn't."

"Oh."

"Wait," Sharon said, still not moving from where she was standing. "You didn't..." Sharon's cheeks warmed, her tongue refusing to let the words leave her mouth.

Andy grinned and looked up at the mistletoe. "You thought I put it there?" The way Sharon looked away from him must have been answer enough. "Now I wish I had."

Sharon's head shot up and her eyes bored into his. "Andy." Why was she saying his name? She should be stepping away, or telling him to step back. There was no space between them, she suddenly realized. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, smell the scent of his skin. She licked her lips and looked up to the mistletoe.

Andy lifted it up so that it was above their heads, twirling between his fingers. "So..."

Sharon's heart nearly leapt from her chest. She couldn't handle the closeness, the way she was sure he was leaning in more and more as each second dragged by. "I don't think we should..." Sharon's mouth was forced shut when a warm hand lightly caressed the side of her face. Her eyes closed slowly, the feeling of Andy's skin against her own making her sigh.

Andy's fingers were on her jaw as he said, "I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."

Sharon could only hum in her throat, her brain shutting down on her. His voice had become so soft, a caress on her lips on its own. It made her wonder what it would be like to actually feel his lips instead. Would he kissed her slowly and softly, or would it be hard and end too soon. Sharon hummed again in her throat, admitting to herself that she really didn't care. She couldn't even remember the last time she had let a man kiss her, or the last time she wanted one to kiss her as much as she did right then.

Sharon opened her eyes, wanting to remember this. _Oh, God._ Maybe she should have kept her eyes closed. His brown eyes looked back into her own with gentleness and adoration, and his lips... Sharon licked her own lips again, unable to bring her attention away from his inviting mouth. She wondered what his mouth would taste like, the way his lips would feel against her own. She hummed again, barely able to keep her breath even as she thought about kissing him.

Andy's fingers grazed her jaw again and she looked up into his eyes. "Sharon," he said in a low voice that washed over her like a warm wave.

She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, her grip a little tighter than she thought it would be. She was finding it harder and harder to just stand there with his body almost touching hers, his lips right there in front of her. "Yes," she answered, the single word sounding like it took a full minute to leave her mouth. He had to have known she wanted him to kiss her.

He leaned in a little more, his breath tickling her skin. "I need to hear you say it," he said, his own eyes showing that he was barely able to control the urge to kiss her as well.

Sharon smiled, and for the first time, she was the one to lean in closer. Her lips pressed to his carefully, slowly, her eyes still on his. That was all it took. He was sure, and she knew he no longer needed the words. She had kissed him, gave more than a "yes". She showed him.

It took her by surprise, still, the way Andy's hand slid into her hair and he pulled her closer to her, the hand that was holding the mistletoe now on her back. His lips weren't urgent, but he didn't necessarily kiss her softly. The pressure was just right as he kissed her upper lip, her bottom lip, both of them, and then sucked on the bottom one, pulling it into his mouth. Sharon's eyes squeezed shut tightly and she pulled him closer with both hands on his suit jacket, pulling at the lapels.

"_Oh,_" she thought. Or maybe she had actually said it, moaned it aloud, because Andy kissed her harder. Sharon felt her heart thudding in her chest as his tongue licked her lips, making them tingle before she parted them with a low moan. So this was what it was like, kissing Andy. It was hot skin and wet lips, racing hearts and thick air, heavy breathing and low moans. Moans; he was making her moan, and she was trying to keep them in, but that just wasn't an option. He was kissing her like he had been waiting his entire life to do it and was going to make the most of it.

His tongue zigzagged at the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers. She licked his tongue with the tip of her own, caressed, pushed back when he pushed. Teeth clashed and lips kissed, the two of them breathing the same hot air as their kiss gradually slowed down. The hand on her back slid under her blazer and rubbed the small of her back through her shirt, all the while the one in her hair was doing the same to her scalp. Sharon felt lightheaded, so many different sensations making her feel breathless and sensitive to every touch.

Andy's teeth clamped down on her lower lip as he grunted. She brought her hands to his face and held him right there, his teeth slowly pulling on her lip, making it sting a little. He kissed her bottom lip slowly, softly, and then let his tongue trace it soothingly. Sharon sighed through heavy breaths. She slowly opened her eyes to see him already looking at her._ Wow_. Sharon would have laughed if she could breathe properly. Instead, Sharon pressed her lips to his cheek and gently kissed him, a nice contrast to the way he had just kissed her.

She pulled back and looked at him again. She could only imagine what she looked like if he looked like this: eyes dark and lips kiss-bruised. She knew her skin was probably flushed, her eyes also darkened, and her lipstick was probably smudged.

"Did you really not put the mistletoe there?" was the first thing Sharon said once her breath was close to being even again. Andy chuckled, separating the two of them. Was it bad that Sharon missed the feeling of him as soon as he was gone?

Andy wiped his lips with the pad of his thumb as he bent down and picked up the mistletoe. "It really wasn't me," he said, grinning at it.

Sharon let out a slow breath and ran her hands across her body, trying to brush away wrinkles that he might have caused. She walked to her desk, getting her bag as she sat down. She needed to fix her lipstick, fix her hair, and she needed to focus on something other than Andy.

Andy fixed the chair and put Sharon's scissors back. "I bet I know who it was, though."

Sharon's eyes widened as she looked up at Andy. "Who?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Her second choice, for completely different reasons. She had thought it was Andy because of the way he always looked at her; she knew when someone wanted her, and Andy wanted her. But with Provenza she wasn't sure why. She just knew if something happened, Andy or Provenza were behind it.

Sharon finished with her makeup and fixing her hair before she stood up. She plucked the green object from Andy's hand and then opened her door, walking out of her office. She walked like a woman on a mission as she made her way from her office to Provenza's desk. She dropped the mistletoe down on the desk and planted her hand firmly on her hip.

Provenza slowly dragged his eyes from his paperwork to what Sharon had placed down, and then he looked up at Sharon. "Don't these things usually go, I don't know," he started, looking up above his head, "up here somewhere? And I don't hand out kisses to just anyone, Captain."

Sharon forced herself not to flush. "Is this yours?" she asked, because she was suddenly unsure.

"No," he spluttered out. "You just came-"

Sharon held out a hand to stop him, taking it from his desk. She spun around, and without having to ask, all her detectives said it didn't belong to them. Sharon looked back to Andy, who, mostly because it would look odd if he didn't say something, also said it wasn't his. Feeling even more confused, Sharon wrapped her hand tightly around the mistletoe and went back to her office.

Off to the side, out of sight, Rusty laughed. Sharon would never know it was him. Stuck in this place all the time, he had to entertain himself somehow, and there was nobody to play chess with. He was sure he would be hearing more about the mysterious mistletoe again later, especially when everyone realized how long Lieutenant Flynn had been in there with Sharon.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
